


Demons Don't Fly

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [5]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Poverty, for like everyone, sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Molly had always had an unhealthy curiosity about what it was like on the other side. Her own "perfect" life against the unknown chaos of the red landscape. Maybe she should have heeded the warnings. Then again, she was never the best at listening.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Watching from Afar

Molly had always possessed a dangerous curiosity for the other side of the border, the polar opposite of her own land of beauty and colour. Its landscape was hues of red and black, covered in speckles of other hot colours like oranges and yellows. Even the sky was dark, almost looking like a reflection of the ground. Clouds of dirt and dust swirled the area, dispersing just before they crossed the invisible wall.

She wondered what it felt like. They didn’t have that on her side. For them, it was always perfect. The perfect temperature, the perfect weather, the perfect season, everything was perfect. It was nice, to never have to worry about anything like she had to in life, but she missed having to adapt.

On the other side, it was unpredictable and unknown. Angels never went over there and came back, and there was only one demon who had been redeemed in their area and she refused to talk about what it was like there. Molly held her hand up to the jarring change and watched as the invisible border appeared around her fingers, small bright yellow hexagons dancing beneath her fingers. It tingled her hand but she didn’t pull away, watching the shapes shift around underneath her fingers.

She felt like someone was watching her, eyes boring into her but when she looked there was nobody. It had been like that for a few days, the uneasy sense that someone somewhere in the trees on either side was observing her every move. She had learned to ignore it, but she still felt her stomach drop whenever she stepped into her small clearing. Whoever it was, they were silent. Unlike…

“Molly Powell! How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t go near the boundary? It’s there for a reason and I hope you know that the demons have been trying for centuries to find a way to breach its magic and laws? What if they did while you were here?” Jen’s scolding fell on deaf ears as she repeated the same words Molly had heard a hundred time before. She watched Jen pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh. “Jo and April told me you came down here. You know you have to see Ripley in a few minutes, right? Her family is going through a rough time and Rosie decided that it would be good if she is reminded that she is protected.” 

“I completely forgot,” Molly mumbled. “I’ll go now.”

“I’m going to talk to Rosie about this, maybe she’ll be able to talk you out of this.” She waved her hand towards the towering red trees and motioned Molly off, walking back through the path Molly had made. Molly watched her go and with the day’s final glance at the dark side, she spread her wings and took off. 

The speed at which she flew left the air blowing over her sleek golden feathers. She watched the sea of green pass beneath her as she neared the village, the small brown cottages coming into view. She landed on the outskirts of town, her eyes focusing on the white stone well atop the hill in the centre of town. She tried to make her way towards it discreetly, moving quickly and blending in with the other angels about. She was near the base of the incline when someone cleared their throat behind her. She spun around, her wings flying out to keep her balance as she turned to face two girls. 

April looked up at her with a frown, the red cloth tied around her waist to hold her chiton close to her body almost undone. Her fiery orange eyes gazed at Molly with disappointment while her identical wings fluttered irritably. Jo stood beside her, her long white robe as neat and proper as it always was. She looked at Molly with sympathy, probably for the rant she was about to hear from April.

“Molly, Jo and I care about you,” April began and Molly kicked at the ground. She had wasted enough time already and she was going to be late, at her own fault, but April and Jo were putting her farther behind. “And what you’re doing isn’t good. Demons are tricky and can convince you to do bad things. We don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m there by myself,” Molly reasoned, “I just like looking at how different it is. It’s so interesting.”

“Even if it’s interesting it can be dangerous,” Jo said softly. “We don’t think you should go back there.”

“I won’t. Look, girls, I have to go see Ripley. I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” She ran up the hill before either could say anything, only slowing when she reached the peak. She walked onto the stone slabs and looked down the well, the deep blue water showing no bottom. Molly knew where it went though. She took a few deep breaths and jumped in.

The travel between worlds was smooth, and she came out the other side on her feet and looked around the small house. She came out of a portrait in a hallway and stepped down the creaking floorboards that she only had any knowledge of from the children that would occasionally run up and down them. She ducked under a low doorframe and smiled when she saw the small girl sitting criss-cross on the floor, a sewing needle in her hands and she worked on a patched unicorn.

“Hey there kiddo,” she said kindly and knelt down beside her. Ripley turned to see her and gave her a lopsided grin, throwing her arms around her for a wing-crushing hug.

“Molly! Molly, I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you too, Rip,” she chuckled.

“So much has happened! First, Mr Sparkles needed surgery because-” Molly ran her fingers through Ripley’s long tangled hair. A small frown dawned on her face at the dirt and torn clothes on the little girl. She listened to Ripley ramble on and patiently waited for her to finish. “But we are getting homeschooled now. I can still see my friends though!” 

“Are you excited to be homeschooled?” Molly asked. Ripley hesitated.

“Well, I’m going to miss my teachers, but I like spending time with my mom and dad and Abuelita! So it’ll be okay!”

“Ripley, you know I’ll always be here to protect you, right?” Ripley nodded enthusiastically. Molly hugged her, resting her chin on top of her head. “Good.” Ripley pulled away from Molly and looked at her with bright blue eyes.

“Do you want to play? My brothers and sisters have all been too busy to play today.”

“Of course I’ll play with you, what do you want to play?” Ripley jumped up with a smile.

“Princesses!”


	2. The Girl with Membrane Wigs

The glowing moonlight illuminated Molly’s way and she crept through the underbrush, frequently looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed. Her wings brushed against trees when she squeezed between them. She arrived at her clearing and sat in the soft grass, running her fingers through the plants. She looked up to the sky and let her eyes trace the constellations. It was peaceful, except she still felt like she was being watched.

“I thought angels slept at night. Like humans.” A voice echoed from the world of ashes across from her. Molly shot up, her body stiffening and her eyes scanning for anyone who posed a threat. There was a blur of red in front of her and a girl stood. Her face was a cruel smirk. Unlike Molly’s own elegant robe, she wore a tattered dark red tunic. She had bright red membrane wings that didn’t stop moving, just like the tail that reached her ankles and ended in a point.

“Not all humans sleep at night,” Molly said and mentally slapped herself for not saying something cooler. The girl cocked an eyebrow.

“I think they’re supposed to? I would know,” she sneered. 

“I would know too,” Molly snapped back. The demon crossed her arms over her chest.

“You were a human? You obviously didn’t die of old age, otherwise, you’d probably be older. So, what was it?” she asked. Molly scanned her face for anything that could indicate malice. She only found curiosity.

She didn’t believe it.

“That’s none of your business,” she growled. The girl laughed.

“No, it isn’t. But I want to know.”

“But I don’t want to tell you,” Molly stated. The girl walked forward, stopping just before the border. Molly felt compelled to go forward and retreat at the same time.

“I think you should tell me,” she snarled.

“Or what?” Molly asked. The girl faltered. “You can’t cross this border. We both know the rules.” She took a step forward and pointed a finger at her. “You’ll burn up.”

“Ah, but there’s an exception, remember? If there’s a demon with good intentions, they can cross over.” She held her hand up. “So, who knows. I could cross over.”

“You definitely can’t cross,” Molly observed. 

“You don’t know me. Maybe I could,” she spat. “You don’t even know my name.”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, well, that’s none of your business now, is it?” she mocked.

“Look, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Molly offered.

“You go first then. I don’t trust you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” she snapped and took a deep breath. “My name is Molly.” The girl’s eyes widened a bit.

“Mal. Why is an angel hanging out near the gates of hell? Hasn’t anyone warned you about what lurks around?”

“If what lurks about is a teenager with an attitude problem, I think everyone’s fears were overexaggerated,” Molly retorted. 

“I’m not the only who likes to hunt these areas.” Mal’s face was only inches from the border now, her eyes were narrow and Molly could tell what colour they were now. A sharp hazel.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever seen.” Molly was also only inches away now, she could reach her hand over if she wanted to touch her, and probably be dragged over.

“Maybe I don’t like hiding in the shadows like everyone else.”

“Maybe you’re the only one who likes stalking angels,” Molly asserted. She could practically hear Mal grit her teeth.

“What are you implying?” she hissed.

“I’m implying that someone has been watching me every time I come out here. And that could very well be you.” She chuckled hoarsely.

“Why would I want to watch you? I have better things to do. I wouldn’t waste my time following some perfect like you.”

“But you are one-hundred percent wasting your time on me right now. It was you watching me, wasn’t me?” She scoffed.

“Why do you care if I was or not?”

“Because that’s pretty creepy!” Molly exclaimed.

“Well don’t come so close to my favourite spot!” Mal shouted and she shot up, landing on a crimson branch. She crouched down and gripped it tightly, her fangs peeking out slightly. She hissed at her. “I don’t like trespassers or annoying angels! This is my spot and my spot only!” Molly glared at her.

“Well, you can’t do anything about me being here, can you?” Molly said. Mal was growling at her. Molly flew up to be equal to her. “This is my spot too. So I guess we have to share.” 

Molly jumped back as Mal lunged at her, her skin beginning to smoke. She hissed in pain and hopped back on her side. Her eyes stared daggers at her. Molly’s chest heaved violently as adrenaline raced through her veins. She placed a hand over her heart and felt her heart beating way faster than was healthy for a human. They stared at each other for a long time before Molly spoke.

“You can’t do anything to me and I won’t do anything to you. It’s a stalemate.”

“Bitch,” Mal muttered, “I’ll see you again then.” She took off in a blur of red. Molly watched her leave with a scowl and touched down to the earth. She heard a rush of footsteps come up behind her.

“Molly what the heck! Coming out here during the day is bad enough but at night?” April scolded. 

“It’s really dangerous Molly. Demons can cross for a short time before they combust.”

“Yeah, I know,” Molly muttered. April’s eyes narrowed then widened.

“You saw one? Did it try to attack you? Are you okay?” April started to give Molly a full-body examination and she desperately tried to get out of her reach.

“She was a bit rough around the edges. Said I was in her space. I might have made her mad.” Jo dragged her fingers down her face and groaned.

“You made her mad,” she repeated. “A demon. You made a demon mad.” 

“Well she started it,” Molly defended.

“It doesn’t matter. You can’t keep going out here, especially now that one has it out for you.”

“She might calm down,” Molly said hopefully. “I like this spot. It’s pretty.”

“We’ll find you a different spot. That is a safe distance away from hell,” April stated. She grabbed Molly’s hand and pulled her along. “Starting now. Come on.”


	3. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of murder, talk of an unhealthy relationship, implied bullying.

It had been three weeks since Molly’s initial encounter with the demon girl. She saw her every night, both arriving at the clearing. Insults would be thrown towards each other until one of them stormed off in a rage. Then they would repeat the process again, over and over.

Molly hated her, she told herself that. She only kept going back because she was too proud to leave her favourite spot, that was it. She wasn’t beginning to appreciate the sass she would be given, the crude words that were thrown her way that rarely held true fire. She didn’t find arguing with her enjoyable. She never studied those beautiful red membrane wings. 

No, she was not doing any of that.

Mal was already there when Molly showed up, leaning against a tree and tossing something back and forth between her hands. She didn’t look up from the action.

“Took you long enough,” she grumbled. Molly rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think I ever promised a time,” Molly retorted. 

“You show up around the same time every day,” she pointed out.

“Not intentionally. It just so happens,” Molly insisted with crossed arms. 

“Sure. You don’t plan it.” She tossed something at Molly which she caught. Molly looked at it, seeing the small intricate details in the item that had been thrown. It was made of stone, small differences in thickness indicating layers. It was a pair of wings. 

“What’s this?”

“I had hoped it would hit you in the head and you’d die or something so I wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore.”

“That is a bald-faced lie,” Molly murmured. She rubbed her fingers over the rock and tucked it always, clasping her hands together. “Well, now I wish that I had made something to murder you.”

“I don’t need any makeshift murder weapons. I’m not sentimental like you angels. I’d leave it here to be buried in the dirt.”

“I doubt that highly.”

“Am I not honest?” Molly glared at her.

“You’re a demon. You lie to me constantly,” she scoffed. 

“Really? Name one lie I’ve told you.”

“Well, you told me you were human before. I doubt that highly.”

“You think I wasn’t a human?” Mal asked and shook her head. “I was in a band! I was sixteen when some alcoholic hit me and my mom on the passenger side of the car and killed me! I was the lead guitarist, I was the toughest girl around. I didn’t take shit and I made sure that everyone knew that. Even if I had to get in fights. Even if I had to make sure that the people who were below me stayed below me. Only the worse things were off my table, and if I heard anybody had done any of those things, then I’d make sure they faced the consequences. At my school, I was the judge, jury, and executioner. Not even the teachers could stop me,” Mal growled. 

“I don’t even know if my mom survived the crash. I don’t know what my friends are doing without me. I never even got to apologise to my ex,” Mal added the last part softly. The typical hostility she held towards Molly was forgotten. Molly wasn’t sure where to go from there.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” she apologised. “Do you want to talk about it?” Molly sat on the dirt with her legs crossed and Mal sat across from her, hardly any room left between them. Only a thread of hair between each of them and the invisible wall.

“I was horrible to her,” Mal whispered. “I would ignore her, dismiss things that upset her, I would even talk to her like she was nothing. It went on for months before she ended it with me. Up until I died she would panic when she saw me. She wouldn’t run but she’d avoid me, she wouldn’t speak when I was around, she’d start shaking. That’s when I realized what I had done.” 

“You know, you’ve been a real jerk to me,” Molly said. “You’ve insulted me, threatened me, tried to attack me, but I don’t think you’re bad. I think you’ve done really horrible things. I don’t even have all the details but from how you said it, it sounds bad. I don’t think you’re bad though. Sometimes, when we’re placed, we’re placed wrong. That’s how we get people who change sides. The Archangel’s partner used to be a demon, but her heart was good. You might be too.” Without thinking, she reached over and put her hand on Mal’s knee. She didn’t react to the contact but was clearly out of her comfort zone for other reasons.

“I don’t believe in mistakes,” she grumbled, “everything happens for a reason.”

“That’s fair. I don’t think that because otherwise, justice would exist. If that was true, things wouldn’t have gone the way they did,” Molly debated.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve said too much.” Molly drew back, stepping away. Mal watched her in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“I said too much. Way too much. I don’t want to talk about it,” Molly mumbled. Mal stood up.

“How you died. Were you murdered?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it,” Molly hissed. Mal stood still, seemingly processing what was occurring.

“You were murdered. And you never got justice.” Molly didn’t reply. Her hands gripped her sides and pressed into the fabric of her clothes. Her back faced Mal and she shook her head.

“I died. That’s it. That’s all you need to know,” Molly murmured. 

“I know your mother.”

“What?” Molly spun around. Mal looked at her with pity.

“Your mother. I know her. I recognized you the moment I heard your name. She’s famous. It was her, wasn’t it?”

“I’m not telling you anything,” Molly growled.

“I’m not trying to hurt you. Physically or with this. I’m not lying to you. I can prove it. I’ll cross over.”

“Oh no, you won’t!” April crashed through the bushes, her hand pointed toward Mal. “You will not come over here!” Jo walked out behind her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from possibly attacking Mal. 

“Molly, go see Jen. She’s looking for you,” Jo ordered. Molly knew it was a lie; she knew if Jen was looking for her, she’d have come found her on her own. 

“What are you guys doing?” Molly asked. 

“Keeping you safe,” April snapped. “Go see Jen.”

Molly shot Mal an apologetic look and dipped into the woods, flying up onto a branch to watch what was happening.


	4. Spying and Lying

Molly knew it was wrong, that she shouldn’t have been there watching April, Jo, and Mal, but still, she was.

She had been getting so far with Mal, she had opened up to her. She wasn’t being aggressive, she wasn’t being snarky or condescending towards her. They were understanding each other to some degree. Mal had even offered to prove she didn’t have bad intentions.

April and Jo were being too protective, Molly was fine by herself. 

And she would not let them ruin the peculiar friendship she was making. She’d clear up whatever they said after they left.

“Look, we’ll cut to the chase. You need to leave Molly alone,” April demanded. 

“Why should I? I’m not committing any universal crimes,” Mal asserted.

“Because we know what you’re trying to do,” Jo said.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me. This is the first time you’ve ever met me,” Mal snapped.

“It’s not hard to figure you out. You want some clout or something with other demons by slaying an angel or something.”

“Excuse me? Do I look like the kind of demon who needs a bigger reputation?” Mal snarled. “And how would I even kill her? Demons with bad intentions can’t cross that line for more than a few seconds, and I don’t feel like going to limbo as a pile of ashes, thank you very much.”

“You’re trying to get her trust so she’ll cross to your side, then you’ll do whatever you want,” April accused. Mal chuckled darkly.

“I thought we were supposed to be the evil ones, cruel ones, ridiculous ones, yet here you are, telling me what I want to do. You angels are all exactly the same. Hypocrites. I’m not trying to do anything. I’m trying to have peace and tranquillity away from my village and she just happens to have chosen the same clearing as me and I am not leaving. I don’t fucking care what you think about me, or my intentions. You just have to deal with it.”

“I don’t believe you, just so we’re clear here,” April asserted. “If you really are good, then cross right now.”

“Sure, if you back up. The rules aren’t the same for you. If you even try and lay a hand on me, I’m throwing you to my side and we settle this on equal ground.” April visibly hesitated before complying with the demand, stepping back to give Mal some room. 

Even the air was tense as one black boot breached the barrier after another. Mal walked about three feet forward to put some distance between her and her homeland. She spread her wings out fully, turning her head to look at them with curiosity. Molly watched with her own curiosity as she flapped her wings in a motion that she assumed was to make sure they still worked. She returned her gaze to April and Jo.

“Is this enough proof for you?” she spat. April was quiet.

“I can’t argue with that. It would be scientifically impossible for you to be over here with mal-intent,” Jo murmured. Molly could barely hear her.

“So, can you leave me alone now?” Mal requested. April and Jo looked between each other.

“I still think that something is up with you,” April growled.

“Well, I think- ah, shit, the sun’s coming up.” Mal ran her fingers through her hair. “That’s my cue. I hope I don’t see you again.” She kicked herself off the ground and went back to her side, disappearing from view in seconds. Molly left as well, flying back to her home before April and Jo could arrive.

~

She hurried inside, practically crashing into her bed. She knew they’d be coming to talk to her after. They didn’t know she’d been listening in on their conversion. They didn’t know she’d been watching them.

It was a bit creepy when she thought about it, but it was reasonable. They had been following her in the first place.

She got up and lit the fireplace, bathing her hut in a warm light. It was small, but it was hers. It was all a lone angel needed.

(Not that they needed to eat, or sleep, or breathe really. It was simply custom.)

The door opened.

She didn’t look at April and Jo, she didn’t even acknowledge them. She sat cross-legged in front of the flames and rested her hands in her lap.

“Molly, we dealt with the problem,” April said softly.

“It wasn’t a problem,” Molly mumbled.

“She was going to hurt you.”

“No, she wasn’t.”

“She’s a demon, we can’t trust her,” Jo reasoned.

“ _ You _ can’t trust her. I can and do. If she had wanted to hurt me, she could have today,” Molly countered.

“We asked her to prove it and she wouldn’t.”

“That’s a lie!” she shouted. “You guys are lying to me!”

“We’re not lying,” Jo insisted. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. Molly stared at her.

“You are lying to me. I didn’t leave. I was watching because if something had happened, I was going to stop you. I could hear everything. I saw her come over and I saw her leave. She didn’t burn. She didn’t get hurt.”

“She’s a demon, Molly. She’s up to something,” April stated.

“You’re up to something! Mal has done nothing, and she could have done something because we were touching at some points. Your prejudice against demons has brought you to lengths to try and keep me from being friends with one! You don’t like Abigail either, and she’s been redeemed for longer than I’ve been dead!” Molly shook her head. “You don’t even like redeemed angels, so why am I surprised you would try to keep me from talking to a demon.”

“We just want you to be safe,” Jo pleaded.

“What if I’m not in danger?” Molly retorted. She turned and walked outside, gazing briefly at the rising dawn. “I’ll be back later. I just want to be alone right now.”

She left before they had a chance to follow, flying into the forest to rest on a branch hidden from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author vent warning:
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I wasn't inspired and then I was too upset to focus on it, then I didn't know how to go from point a to point b, now I don't like how it turned out. I also feel like I'm rushing the buildup of the relationship since it's only been three weeks since their first encounter and everything happens over a few days from here on out and that feels way too fast for me even if it isn't unheard of.
> 
> Author vent over.
> 
> April and Jo here are meant to be well-intentioned but protective, although they do also seem like antagonists with how I write them. They're not, they're just trying to keep Molly safe.


	5. Rebel with a Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's violence in this chapter, bone-breaking paticularly

Molly didn’t leave the tree she was in all day. She watched animals go by, Jo and April searching for her, even Jen stopping by. She stayed there with her knees pulled to her chest and wings folded tightly to her back.

She just waited for nightfall. Watching the bright blue fade into shining orange, dying yellow, a faint pink and finally vivid purple before the dark took over.

Mal appeared shortly after. Molly could tell it was her from her posture. April and Jo came out of the woods and Mal groaned loudly.

“I thought I asked you to leave me alone,” she complained.

“I was more than happy to do that, but we have an issue. Have you seen Molly?” April asked.

“Molly? No. I just got here.”

“You haven’t seen her at all today?” Jo pressed.

“No, not at all. Why?” It was quiet for a moment. “Did you do something?”

“We had an argument and she stormed off,” April explained. “We’re just worried.”

“Well, you’re out of luck. I have not seen hide nor tail of her.” April turned to Jo.

“Maybe we should ask Ripley.”

“Ripley doesn’t know us, and it’s against the rules.”

“Poor angels have to follow rules,” Mal taunted.

“Come on April, let’s go.” They left. Mal watched them for some time before she stretched her wings. Molly dropped out of the tree with a small “thud.” Mal turned her direction quickly, her shoulders tensed and wings snapping to fold against her back.

“Oh, it’s just you,” she mumbled and relaxed. Molly nodded.

“Just me.” She checked behind her to make sure April and Jo were out of earshot so she could raise her voice. “I’m sorry about them.”

“You don’t control them, you don’t need to apologize for them,” Mal stated plainly.

“I just feel responsible.”

“Well, don’t.”

“It’s not that easy.” An uncomfortable silence fell between them. I wasn’t like she could flip a switch and not feel like everything was her fault. Especially since April and Jo were acting because they wanted to protect her.

“So, who’s Ripley?” Mal asked awkwardly. Molly thought for the best words to describe her.

“My chosen child. I’m a guardian angel, I am assigned someone and I protect them as much as I can for their whole life.”

“Does everyone have a guardian angel?”

“No. I don’t know how it works really, I got here and a few days later, the Archangel told me that was my job and that’s what I do.” 

“Why can’t those two go talk to her?” Mal sat down and propped her elbow on her leg, holding her chin up with her hand.

“Because she’s my child, it’s interference,” Molly explained. Mal nodded in understanding.

“How do you go see her?”

“There’s a well that brings the guardians to the closest mirror to their child, or their intended destination.

“Okay, cool.”

“Do demons have anything like that?” Mal thought briefly.

“Not really a guardian thing, but lots of interference. Imps, succubi, incubi, lots of stuff like that.”

“Aren’t incubi and succubi the same?” Molly pointed out. 

“Incubi are male and succubi are female.”

“What are you?”

“I’m a rebel without a cause,” Mal said proudly, “the devil on your shoulder.”

“I can see that.”

“You’re seeing it right now.” Mal tapped her fingers against her cheek. “What did you guys argue about?”

“Huh?”

“You and those two clowns.” she jerked her head towards the direction Jo and April went.

“They’re not clowns,” Molly defended. She took in a deep breath. “They lied to me.”

“About what?” Molly hesitated.

“About you.”

“What?” Mal exclaimed.

“They said you wanted to hurt me. Said you were untrustworthy. That you refused to prove that you didn’t have bad intentions.” Molly sighed. “I didn’t leave last night. I was watching everything just in case.”

“Just in case I did something or the ginger did something? The other one seems harmless.”

“Either. You and April both act out of emotions. I’ve noticed that about you. Jo is really rational, she wouldn’t act on impulse.”

“Wait, you said you were watching. That took a minute. How long were you watching?”

“All of it,” Molly stated. 

“Well, now you know my trick,” Mal mumbled. She got up and walked to stand beside Molly, her arms folding against her chest. “Ta da.”

Seeing Mal up close, only inches away from her, was different. It was strange for her. She had features that Molly had never noticed before. A large scar cutting from the corner of her right eye down across her lips to end at the centre of her chin. There was another one down on her shoulder, starting at the base of her neck to disappear underneath her clothes. Other small ones littered her body that Molly could see like shrapnel had scraped her at some point.

Absentmindedly, Molly reached out and touched the largest one. Mal stiffened.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Molly blinked and drew her hand back.

“Your scars. All wounds are healed upon death except for ones that were inflicted at death,” Molly murmured. “You weren’t lying to me. They were wrong. I knew it.” Mal stepped back from her/

“Yeah, I’m an honest demon.” Mal glanced towards Hell, her eyes briefly following the border. She lowered her voice. “Like I’m honest when I say I like it over here.”

“What?” Molly gasped. “You do?”

“The air is clean, it’s not like a hundred degrees, you can see farther, there are more colours, it’s a totally different atmosphere.” Mal sat down and pulled at the grass, turning over the blade in her hands. Her nails were a bit longer and pointed at the end, unlike Molly’s that curved as they had when she was alive. Mal’s description would fit claws, except less threatening. Molly sat beside her and pressed their shoulders together.

“You could come over here, you know,” she suggested. “I think you were misjudged. I think you belong here.”

“Things happen for a reason,” Mal mumbled. “I was put there for a reason.”

“Maybe that reason was to show that redemption is an option,” Molly said. Mal’s hand curled around the grass in her hand. 

“It’s fate. That’s it.”

“Fate is what you make it,” Molly reassured. She spread a wing to try and gently wrap it around her shoulder.

It worked.

“We haven’t even known each other a month,” Mal murmured. “And you have so much confidence in me. You’re special.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“Take it how you want.”

“I will take it as a compliment.”

“Cool.” Mal leaned against her, closing her eyes briefly. “I have never met another person like you. Where I’m from, everything is face value. Nothing is deeper than the surface. You don’t think like that.”

“Obviously. You can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“But the cover is there to represent the book,” Mal countered.

“You still think you’re bad, don’t you?” Mal didn’t respond. Molly squeezed her with her wing. “If you were bad, you wouldn’t be able to cross. If you were bad, you wouldn’t be here sitting next to me. If you were bad, you wouldn't share all this stuff with me.”

“Maybe I’m long-conning you.”

“You still wouldn’t be able to cross.” 

“Doesn’t it only apply to physically bad intentions?”

“No, all bad intentions. You’re good in that heart of yours.”

“It’s what I'm supposed to be. I have to be,” she uttered.

“People don’t follow blueprints. You decide what you want to be.” 

“I know what you’re trying to convince me to do. I can’t. I need to think about it.” She stood up, her membrane wings twitching nervously. “Jesus, if anyone found out what I’ve been doing, I’m fucked. Demons don’t just do this. It’s not this simple.” She started pacing back and forth. “I can’t just up and leave. I can’t bail. Oh, they’d probably send me straight to limbo if I came here. Be an outlaw for both sides.”

“I’d vouch for you,” Molly stated.

“And I’m screwed over there. No matter what, because of the fact that my hand has been shown, I am a primary target. And you know what?” She spun on her heels to face Molly, a finger pointed at her. She sighed. “I’m completely fine with that.”

“So, does that mean…”

“I’m still thinking about it. I’m going home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She inhaled deeply. “Damn, the air itself might be what wins me over.”

“What’s it like over there?”

“Choking,” Mal replied quickly. “Suffocating.” She walked into the grey smoke. 

“Let me see,” Molly crossed without thinking before Mal could speak. Mal glanced at her and her eyes went wide. She lunged forward and Molly didn’t have time to react before she was pushed backwards. She saw a blur come from the side and slam into Mal, sending her skidding across the ground. A tight claw wrapped around her wrist and jerked her forward. Mal rose with her fangs bared and lunged again, although not at Molly.

She became intertwined with a much larger demon that Molly couldn’t see well due to how fast it moved. She tried to run forward to help her, but the claw around her tightened with enough force to puncture her skin. She tried using her wings to get momentum.

Another claw grabbed the base of her wing and yanked her back with it, causing her to yelp. She tried to turn and face her assailant, but she was held firmly in place.

“So much more fragile than a demon.” The voice was deep and laced with malice, mumbled right into her ear. “I wonder how hard it would be…” The claw on her wrist relocated slightly above the other. Both began applying pressure towards each other and she yelped loudly as the pain kept increasing until…

_ Snap _ .

The voice laughed behind her when she screamed, claws moving again to grip both wings. The broken one directly on the break. She was lifted up by it.

“Let’s show the boss what the devil dragged in.”


	6. Holy Bird

Laughter. That’s what she heard.

She struggled to hold herself up and glare out of the corner of her eye, watching the demons that had taken her exit the room and go into the hallway that connected the room to the rest of the palace. The door slammed shut behind them, heavy oak with a small grate she couldn’t see through.

The fact she was looking from an angle didn’t help, plus being suspended in the air trapped inside an oversized birdcage limited her vision in the first place. Thick golden bars that she couldn’t bend, although she could slip her hand through. Her wings could also fit through, albeit one painfully. With her wings out, she could sit down and almost stretch her legs out all the way. 

How had she got herself there? That was easy, she had let curiosity get the best of her and crossed completely.

What had happened? She wasn’t sure. Mal tried to do something, she wasn’t sure what, but had gotten attacked. Then she had been grabbed, her wing broken, and thrown in here to wait for the archdemon. Not without other injuries, but none as significant as her wing.

What had Mal been trying to do? Why was she attacked too? Demons fought each other all the time, but why was Mal so panicked? Had she known they were there? And if she had, why hadn’t she mentioned it? Was she acting? Was that her plan all along?

Get close to her over a few weeks, gain her trust, then kidnap her?

But she hadn’t told her to come over, she had done it of her accord. Then again, that could have been the plan too. Then how had she been able to stay on the holy side? Maybe April and Jo had been right to distrust her. Maybe Mal had nothing to do with this and had been trying to protect her. She didn’t know. She felt betrayed, confused, scared, and alone.

Alone.

She didn’t have many friends, but she had friends. April, Jo, Jen, the archangel seemed fond of her too. She had considered Mal a friend too. Now, she was isolated from all of them. In a place where she would bet at least half the denizens would kill her without hesitance. 

She should have just listened to Jen every time she warned her. Listened to Jo and April when they had told her to stay away from demons. Listened to Mal when she said she was a bad person. It would have saved her from finding herself in this situation. She could die a second time and become trapped in limbo, become a soul locked in nothingness.

If her first death was bad, the second would be ten times worse. 

It was a lot for a kid, even if the kid was eternally stuck as one. She didn’t know what she could do. She didn’t think she could do anything about it. So she did what she could do.

She put her head on her knees and cried.


	7. [A friend from] the Other Side

Getting bodychecked was never high on Mal’s priority list, but her priority list didn’t exist in the first place. She pushed herself up only to be slammed against a tree.

“Parker,” she spat.

“Yoo.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I should be asking you that.” She kneed him and kicked him backwards, sending him stumbling. She held her wings close to her body and put her claws in position, tightening the joints to hold them in place. 

“What I do is none of your business,” she growled. The other demon straightened the suit he was wearing.

He was pale, taller than Mal by a few inches, with a sturdy build. Instead of sharp nails as claws he had smooth skin that toughened at the sharp point. His wings were a blackish red, along with his tail which ended like a dog’s instead of with a triangular tip. He had a mop of black hair on his head, along with elf-like ears, fangs longer than her own, and crimson eyes. His horns curled back like a goat’s. A natural-born demon.

“It is if it involves angels,” he said calmly. “Even more so if it involves befriending an angel and committing treason.”

“It’s not treason you dumbass. I’m not trying to overthrow anybody.”

“You’re aligning yourself to the enemy. Maybe not treason, but treachery.”

“I owe the archdemon nothing. This is a survival of the fittest land.” Mal circled him slowly, trying to discreetly see where Molly was. “She’s done nothing for me. So, what is the issue with me hanging around here?”

“She had done so much for you,” he sneered. “It’s disrespectful for you to speak like that.”

“I don’t respect anybody. Take that up with my manager.”

“Demons are not friendly with angels,” he hissed. “It’s the law of the land. Do you even know who that girl is?”

“Does it matter?”

“More than you can comprehend.” In a flash, he had grabbed the scruff of her tunic and slammed her against a tree. “You are soft. And in your own words, it’s survival of the fittest.” He slammed her against the trunk again, her head hitting the hard wood. “Consider this your only warning. The angel is done, you brought her over because of your human emotions.”

“I didn’t do anything,” she growled. “She came over on her own.”

“Because she trusted you. That is why you can live. But if I ever find you near this place again, you are done.” He threw her across the ground, and she blacked out.

~

Having to pick herself up off the ground twice in one day was not fun. She felt a throbbing pain in the back of her skull and reached a hand back, bringing it forward to find it coated with dirt and sticky blood. She wiped it off on her leg and stood up shakily. There was a fairly large rock near her feet that also had blood which gave her a good idea of what had happened.

She was still in the clearing, and it was empty save for her. There was nothing to show anyone else besides her had ever been there, except for some footprints in the dusty dirt and some feathers. She gingerly picked up one. 

It was soft. She carefully tucked it in her pocket.

She had to do something.

Going back to her village was a hard no, she’d probably be murdered on sight because words spread like wildfire and they would all know that she had crossed. She couldn’t try to break into the keep for the exact same reason. 

She knew how the archdemon worked, she knew that if Molly was okay, she wouldn’t be for long.

She swallowed her pride and headed towards the angel village. 

She hadn’t taken two steps into the green forest when two others came out.

“What are you doing.”

“I need your help,” Mal admitted. April stiffened.

“Why.”

“It’s Molly-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence before April was after her and she was forced to retreat, jumping up into the branches of the trees.

“What did you do to her?”

“I didn’t do anything!” She jumped back again to avoid her. “You literally came up to me earlier asking if I had seen her! Why are you assuming I did something to her?”

“Well, then why do you need our help?”

“She crossed over, and-” she shot upward, grabbing another branch and swinging herself over it. “Will you let me fucking finish?” 

“April, give her a second,” Jo ordered. She halted her pursuit to land beside her, her eyes never leaving Mal. Mal looked down at them, holding the branch like a bird. “What happened.”

“I was going to leave, and I mentioned that the air was different in Hell than here and she wanted to see if that was true. She like just barely stepped over and I tried to get her back over the border but I was followed and one of them stopped me and the other got Molly. I got in a fight, lost and had my skull get married to a rock. I don’t know how long I was out for, but Molly is gone and I can only assume she is in the keep but if I go back there I am a dead woman. So I need your help.” She shot up into the sky as April came for her again.

“This is your fault!”

“There isn’t time!” She dived down into the underbrush to avoid April’s rage. “If this was my fault, would I be asking you for help?”

“I don’t know! Maybe if you want to look innocent!” She rolled as April crashed into the ground where she had been moments before.

“Do I look like I think that deep?” She asked.

“April!” Jo called and Mal scampered away while she was distracted.

Those two were a no-go, which didn’t bode well for her ambitions. She checked over her shoulder frequently to make sure there wasn’t a redhead with murderous intentions trailing her. She racked her brain for anyone else who could help her potentially. Jen? No idea who that was. Jo and April? Off the table. The archangel? Sure, if she wanted to get crucified.

Her eyes landed on a well.

Ripley.

She didn’t know how it worked, or if it even would work, but she had to try. She landed on her feet and ran up to the grey bricks, placing her hands on the cool surface. She could see her reflection in the sapphire blue water.

“You!”

She didn’t have time to reconsider. She jumped in.

It felt more like gel than water. Slimy, thick, and squishy. It was cold against her skin but she moved through it, or it moved her.

She was thrown out onto a wood floor that she bounced off of, landing in the middle of a hallway. It was lit by pale moonlight that slipped through cracks in the roof. She spun around to survey the area. Three rooms and an open room that appeared to be a kitchen. The rooms didn’t have doors but did have many beds. She turned to leave and she heard the sound of sheets rustling. She was met with a mirror that she didn’t know how to use. She tried pushing her fingers through it which worked, but before she could jump in someone spoke behind her.

“Molly?” She looked at the little girl. She spoke with an accent that confused Mal. “You’re not Molly.”

“No, uh, my name is Mal. Are you Ripley?” she questioned. Ripley nodded.

“Are you a demon?” She bit back the sarcastic response that immediately bubbled up and nodded. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“No, no, no, no. I actually need your help.” She raised her eyebrows curiously.

“Why?”

“Some bad people have taken Molly. I can’t help her alone.”

“Why don’t you ask other angels?”

“They don’t trust me. They think I’m friends with the bad people.”

“Did the bad people do that?” She pointed at Mal’s head and she nodded again.

“I have to tell you the truth, this is dangerous,” Mal warned. Ripley smiled at her.

“But it’s for Molly! She’s always been there for me, now I can be there for her!” Mal smiled back.

“I like your enthusiasm, kid. Come on.” She offered her a hand that was accepted. “This’ll feel weird. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is Tuesday!


	8. Rally the Troops

She held the small child to her chest as they travelled. Her laughter and squirming was stressful to her, as she had to try and keep her safe. Mal preferred not to find out if you could get injured in the gel stream. 

On the other side of the well, she kept her arms around the girl’s waist and found that comparing her to a wiggling mouse was fair.

“I want to see!” she exclaimed. Mal tried not to get angry as a hand was put on her cheek and she was pushed away.

“See what?” she asked.

“Everything!”

“We don’t have time for that! We can after,” she promised. Ripley stopped twisting and turning. “If I let you go, will you hold my hand?”

‘Why? Are you scared?”

“No! I want to make sure you don’t get lost,” Mal stated. Ripley nodded. “Okay, now let’s go before-”

“Mal!” She yelped and jumped out of the way, dragging Ripley with her as she avoided April’s attempt to tackle her to the ground.

“Is that one of the angels you said didn’t believe you?” Ripley questioned.

“Yep, and we may be in trouble,” Mal grumbled. April rose with a pointed finger.

“Do you know how bad what you just did was?” she shouted. Mal held her hands up in surrender.

“I had no other choice! You didn’t believe me!”

“And now I will that you brought a mortal into this? Ripley has nothing to do with what you did!”

“I didn’t do it!”

“Leave her alone!” Ripley defended. “If she had hurt Molly, then why would she come to ask me for help?” April blinked in confusion.

“What?” Mal crossed her arms.

“You heard her.”

“I did, but I don’t speak Spanish.”

“What?”

“April, for the love of- Ripley?” Jo panted.

“How do you know my name?”

“Somos amigas con Molly,” Both Mal and April turned to Jo.

“You speak Spanish?” Mal asked.

“What did you say?” April questioned.

“I said we’re friends of Molly’s, and yes, I do.” Ripley looked between all three of them.

“You’re all friends with Molly?”

“Yes, we are, but not with each other,” Mal growled. 

“Because we don’t know her well,” Jo reflected.

“But you know me enough to accuse me of wanting to hurt her.”

“Because you do!”

“You four! Stay where you are!” Another voice shouted.

“Now you’re in trouble. Here comes Jen,” April said smugly.

“Why are you more concerned with beating my ass than literally saving Molly?”

“Language!” April scolded. “There is a child here!”

“You still aren’t focusing on the real problem!” One of Mal’s wings was grabbed, along with one of April’s.

“First off, who are you? Second, why is there a mortal here? Third, what is happening with Molly? Fourth, how are you here?” The woman shot off questions rapidly and Mal struggled to pull her wing out of her grasp, both her and April overlapping as they both tried to explain.

“Jen, it’s her fault-”

“I’m here because I need help-”

“She brought Ripley here-”

“And then I was attack-” A hand clasped over both of their mouths.

“Okay,” Jen took a deep breath “Now, I’m going to remove my hand. And when I do, I want you to calmly tell me what is going on. Understand?” They both made noises of confirmation and the hand was slowly removed. Then they both started shouting again. Jen pinched the bridge of her nose and April and Mal were too busy talking over and towards each other that they completely missed Jo taking Jen to the side.

“Can’t you just listen to me for one second!”

“No, you lying liar!” 

“What is she saying?” Ripley asked her.

“You can’t understand her?”

“No.”

“Angels and demons that directly interact with humans in their assigned role can understand any language. And when they speak to mortals, it sounds like their own language to them. Other angels and demons can’t unless they already knew the language before. Since you are apparently a demon that interacts with humans regularly, you can understand Spanish. April and I can’t since that’s not our job and we didn’t know it before. Jo can since she knows Spanish,” Jen explained calmly. April and Mal stopped bickering to look at her.

“Jo told me everything. From both of you. Mal, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know if you’re telling the truth. But you are able to be here, so you aren’t trying to con us. And we don’t have a choice but to believe you. I need to take you to Rosie.”

“Or I’m already here,” a tall ginger woman with shimmering golden wings looked down at all of them through cateye glasses with a smile on her face. Mal couldn’t see her eyes behind them, but could feel them. She slapped Mal hard on the back in a friendly gesture. “There’s no time to dilly-dally, we got work to do ladies. Now, Wishbone, since you brought the human girl here, you have to protect her. And since it was you who was with Molly when she got captured, she’s also your responsibility. We, Jamie and I, will cause a distraction while you go in. Get the girl, come back, and we’ll discuss other matters afterwards.”

“It’s Jen.”

“Wait, you want Jo and me to stay here?”

“I should tell you all about something.”

“Yes, some demons are very dangerous,” she stated gravely. “Putting more of my people in harm's way than necessary is a bad decision. And what is it, kid?”

“Well, I don’t think you guys do this, but demons make weapons. Like knives, swords, axes, and other stuff. No guns or bows but a lot of close-range stuff. Some can also use magic, you know, for wish-granting from contracts,” Mal warned. Rosie tilted her head in acknowledgement.

“Good thing a woman like me is always prepared.” She hefted a silver axe on her shoulder, the glint encouraging Mal to back away. “You know, some of us angels have magic too, not really destructive, but magic. For safety’s sake though, it’s better to stay away from those demons altogether. And girls, before we leave, a little bit of advice,” her smile dropped and she frowned grimly “stay away from the archdemon.”

“Why are we bringing a human?” April questioned, gesturing towards Ripley.

“Because humans don’t follow the same rules as us,” Jen stated, “and there are rules that humans can not be hurt under serious repercussions. However, some folk don’t care about the rules and will break them,” she looked sharply at Mal, “when doing something motivated by emotions.” Mal groaned.

“Can we just go? We are wasting time!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rosie said brightly, “hup-to, soldiers!”


	9. Jailbreak

Mal may have been a bit reckless in her endeavour. She had a goal, a means of achieving it, and nothing would get in her way.

Even if that meant bolting the moment they crossed and everyone turned their back. It was absolutely a diversion, since following the archangel’s lead (who she had since learned was named Rosie, from Jen’s bombardment of questions towards her) had brought them directly from the village to the border. Since the two sides mirrored each other in layout, that was directly towards her village.

She knew they had already seen them. Hell, they had probably known they were coming. Parker never did anything without direct orders, and he was the archdemon’s right-hand-man. She was up to something, and Mal had a bad feeling she was playing directly into her hands. She didn’t care much, although she’d probably regret it later.

Now was not later, however. And the moment a few demons noticed them and started coming forward, she bailed. She was close enough for long enough to hear Rosie start talking to them cheerfully, but not to hear anything after. She didn’t even think to fly, instead running through the brambles until she reached the village she had called home.

She wasn’t welcome there anymore, not that she cared. The grey brick buildings that were far too close together and haphazardly constructed repulsed her. Most barely held themselves up, their constructors not caring how well they functioned as long as they did. It wasn’t uncommon for entire roofs to blow off on particularly bad days. She hadn’t been any different, her own home let the neverending wind in and would shudder at the chaos outside it. Mal built it herself, and all it held was her bed and her favourite guitar pick.

Had held. It had held. For two reasons.

The first of which being the fact Mal was effectively ostracized by her own people. Demons were cutthroat and ruthless towards each other but when it came to it, they had a “us against them” attitude. Her even displaying anything neutral towards angels was an affront against them. Her showing that she really held no malice towards angels was labelled her a person every other demon should unite to purge.

The second was that as she was running she noticed the smouldering remains of her house. 

She drew closer, looking carefully at the ashes. Relatively recent, probably had just barely died out. Smoke was still billowing into the sky and the embers were still glowing. Briefly checking for any demons, she stepped over the remains of the wall to scan the floor. She lit up when she noticed what she had been looking for.

The still radiating heat burned her hand as she grabbed her pick, slipping it into her pocket for safekeeping. It was made of metal with her initials carved into it, a gift from her mother when she was small. When she had crossed, it had crossed with her. She kicked the ashes and left.

The castle had always intimidated her, looming overhead. She didn’t know how it was built, but the bricks were sleek and black as coal and placed together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. No gate, but a large archway for an entrance. She knew the interior was practically empty, mostly grand for show save for the array of weapons lining. The only thing it really functioned for was a prison for angels, or demons who violated their simple rules. Murder must be justified, whether it be from provocation, fighting, or insulting. Don’t damage property without reason, which varied case by case. Simplest of all, don’t cross the archdemon.

Yeah, she was breaking one of those rules.

Through the castle, one sharp right turn, nearly tripping down a staircase, and slamming into the wall, she was there.

Probably the only actual door in the entire structure, dark oak planks held together by tinted iron with a small slot to see through. Mal peeked and the lower cells and cages were empty, which was odd, but she could see the bottom of the lone hanging cage that had a white wing dangling loosely from within. 

The door wasn’t locked thankfully, she opened it quickly and grabbed for the keys that she knew hung by the door (she had been in there enough times) and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

“Mal!” Green eyes stared down at her in surprise and she let out a sigh of relief. She flew up, fumbling with the key for a few seconds before she got it open. She grabbed Molly in a hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her upper back, just above her wings. Molly winced.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Mal breathed.

“Not completely,” Molly stated and pushed her back slightly, moving the hand from around her back. Mal looked at her wings and her eyes widened.

“Who did that to you?” she asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know anyone’s names.” Mal looked to the side.

“I should have been here sooner, maybe I could have prevented that.” Molly shook her head.

“It happened the moment you were out of sight. And honestly, I didn’t think anyone was coming.” Mal opened her mouth to interrupt but Molly stopped her. “I thought you might have tricked me, and since nobody knew where I was, no one was going to be coming for me.”

“Well, now they do.”

“What did you do.”

“I’ll explain everything later, come on, we have to go before someone shows up.” Mal pulled Molly forward and lowered her other arm to her waist, carefully bringing them both to the floor. It was a bit awkward since Molly was taller than her, but it worked.

Quickly opening and unlocking the door, they dashed down the hallway. They made it to the entrance before Mal stopped them both, her eyes narrowing.

“Parker,” she spat. He surveyed the two of them and frowned.

“I had a feeling,” he sneered. “I do believe I warned you, did I not?”

“Like I’d ever listen to a single thing you say.” he sighed.

“That’s a shame. I hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this.” He slowly drew a long dagger from a sheath against his hip and pressed his finger against the blade. Mal grinned sharply.

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” she pointed out “and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to fight you. You aren’t surprising me this time, so…” she beckoned him forward with a finger. “Bring it on.”


	10. Home Base

Everything happened too quickly for Molly. Parker charged and Mal dodged, pulling a sword off the wall to swing at him. They both practically ignored her, bouncing off each other in blurs of motion. The clashing of metal echoed through the otherwise empty hall. 

Mal had a further reach but she moved slower. Parker had to get far closer to hit Mal but moved much more fluidly. It was rather terrifying to watch.

Molly looked at the array of weapons decorating the walls. Axes, maces, swords, spears, daggers, bows. She checked above and below it, pleased to find it had a full quiver on some pegs below it. She glanced back at Mal, who had gotten her sword stuck in the curl of Parker’s horn. Molly ripped the archery set off its display and pulled an arrow out. The arrowhead was made of silver.

She firmly planted her feet, notched her arrow, focused her aim on the heart, and took a deep breath. 

Then she let go.

Mal got her sword free at the same time and stumbled back.

Directly in the line of fire.

She hissed in pain as the arrow lodged itself in her shoulder blade, black smoke curling out of the wound. She reached back and ripped it out, tossing it to the side. It bounced a few times before finally coming to a rest. Parker started chuckling.

“Look at that. She doesn’t even know who’s her enemy.”

“I’m sorry!” Mal didn’t respond, she swung at Parker again and skimmed his shoulder. He clutched the spot, glaring at Mal. Molly could see enough of Mal’s face to observe a mocking smile. She shrugged.

“I know my enemy,” she said lowly. Molly notched another arrow and released it, watching it as it sped towards her target.

Then Mal reached out her sword and there was a loud ding as they collided.

“No,” she said plainly. Molly watched her drawback and strike again, not looking close enough to see where she hit. “We’re better than him. The silver would have killed him. Come on.” She slipped the sword in her belt and led the way out.

Outside the castle, Mal pushed the heavy doors shut with some effort. Molly adjusted her grip on the bow and eyed the red tip of Mal’s blade. She shifted uncomfortably. She had never really liked violence.

“Where do we go from here?” she asked quietly.

“We just get to the other side. We’ll figure everything out from there,” Mal explained. She carefully took Molly’s hand. “Try to keep up. I don’t want to drag you, but I don’t want to lose you over here either.” Molly nodded in understanding.

She couldn’t keep track of all the turns they took. Weaving through the dark coloured houses and empty paths towards their destination. She saw no other people, demons or otherwise until they ended up in the clearing before the border.

She could see Rosie easily, her ginger hair standing out as she talked loudly with a few demons. Molly could also see Jen at her side, and Jo and April peeking out from behind them.

She could see the backs of the demons, the tallest barely shorter than Rosie and holding someone up by their shirt. Short blonde hair. The person being held had a mess of long brown hair.

She knew those people.

“When we get across, we’ll shout to them. Looks like they didn’t move much from where we were, besides…”

“Ripley!” Molly didn’t think before she shouted, and then all eyes were on them.

“Uh oh, I think it’s time for us to get the fuck out of here,” Mal proclaimed. She started to pull Molly towards safety but Molly ripped her hand free. Ripley was dropped and she watched the woman throw a spell their way.

“I will not lose to you again!”

A fireball. How basic.

Focus, load, draw, release.

The two projectiles collided in midair and exploded. Then she ran. She heard swearing that she didn’t bother to make out and she bolted. She could see everyone else running too, and she could feel the heat of another attack barreling towards her. She dived across just as it hit her.

She crashed into the ground, hearing her name shouted by many different people. She blinked back tears as the pain intensified before it evened out to just mildly unbearable. A small child climbed on her chest, three people dropped down next to her, and two stood nearby.

“Molly!” Ripley’s voice hurt her ears, but she wasn’t going to say anything.

“Hey there kiddo,” she mumbled.

“Are you okay?” April asked.

“Not really, that was not nice. I guess she still hates me.” Someone stood up and started shouting.

“You!”

“Mal! Knock it off!” Molly could see April hit Mal’s knees to make her fall, and see Mal smoking slightly.

“Mal, please, it’s fine,” she said weakly. Mal calmed down enough to look at her.

“Obviously it’s not! Look at what she did to you. Ripley, move.” She picked Ripley up and placed her on the ground next to Molly. She carefully pulled Molly into a sitting position. She checked her back. “Right in between your wings!” She touched the burned spot softly, quickly taking her hand back when Molly inhaled sharply.

“I’ll heal from it, maybe.” She added the last part really quietly. “It would be way, way worse if you hadn’t come and rescued me.”

“These guys helped, maybe reluctantly.”

“Don’t blame me,” April defended. “I was being cautious.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter now.”

“Here Molly, I’m going to take you to my cabin to treat that. And Mal, I’d like you to come by a little later so you and I can discuss some things. Jen, please bring the human back to her home.

“Actually, I’ll do that. I brought her here in the first place.”

“You what?” Molly exclaimed. 

“I was desperate.”

“Jo, April, you are free to do as you usually do,” Rosie finished. 

“Ripley, come on. Before I can change my mind about some things.”

“But Molly!”

“I’ll be okay Ripley. When my wings get better I’ll come to see you, okay?” Ripley gave Molly a tight hug before she reluctantly took Mal’s hand and they went towards the well.

“Miss Molly, we also will be having a discussion,” Rosie added. “But that’s for later. Right now, let’s get you bandaged up.”


End file.
